Sakura no Uta
by meirnpyon
Summary: Siapapun bisa jatuh cinta, dan tentu saja cinta tak pernah mengenal musim. Kali ini cinta datang menghampiri para penghuni Konoha High School, di empat musim yang berbeda. Di musim semi ini, ada sesuatu yang membuat nyanyian Sakura semakin indah. AU/Typo/OOC/Summary gaje. RnR?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : Sasuke X Sakura

**Genre** : Romance -AU

**Warning** : Gaje, Typo, OOC, abal etc.

Read and Review please

.

**Spring: Song of Cherry Blossoms**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura no Uta**

**.**

"Ohayou, Ino~" sapa Sakura kepada teman sebangkunya yang sedang asyik menyisir rambut. Yang disapa pun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk membalas sapaan Sakura. Kemudian mereka berdua terlarut dalam obrolan khas gadis remaja. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi. Para murid telah duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kakashi-sensei memasuki kelas tersebut. Murid-murid sudah hapal betul hobi telat guru yang satu ini. Setiap kali terlambat, pria berambut perak itu selalu beralasan. Misalnya saja bertemu dengan nenek tua di jalan, tersesat, serta beragam alasan lainnya.

"Yah, anak-anak. Maaf atas keterlambatanku. Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ujarnya yang langsung disambut oleh sorakan "buuu~" dari murid-muridnya. Lalu kegiatan belajar mengajar pun dimulai.

Konoha High School merupakan sekolah menengah tingkat atas paling terkenal di Kota Hi. Umumnya yang bisa bersekolah di sana hanyalah mereka yang berasal dari kalangan elit atau pun mereka yang sangat berbakat. Di Konoha High School, murid-murid bebas memilih jurusan apapun yang mereka suka dan kuasai. Misalnya jurusan seni, olahraga maupun ilmu pengetahuan. Pilihan tersebut biasanya membantu mereka dalam menentukan masa depan. Namun tetap saja pelajaran lain tidak boleh terabaikan.

Art Class atau jurusan seni di Konoha High School termasuk salah satu jurusan yang paling diminati siswa-siswi. Tak jarang seniman-seniman terkenal lahir dari Art Class Konoha High School. Jurusan Seni diisi oleh murid-murid yang mempunyai kelebihan di bidang seni, mulai dari seni musik sampai seni merangkai bunga.

Jam pelajaran kedua Art Class diisi oleh Yamato-sensei. Pelajarannya dikhususkan dalam seni yang menggunakan media kayu. Misalnya memahat, mengukir, hingga membuat patung. Karya-karyanya tidak sedikit yang dipajang di museum karena bernilai seni tinggi.

Saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung, pintu kelas terbuka. Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan model sedikit emo datang. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang dengan santainya duduk di bangkunya kemudian mendengarkan musik melalui discman-nya. Para gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Dialah Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu siswa paling populer di Konoha High School . Sasuke berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang masuk jajaran orang-orang terpandang. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke juga jenius. Kalau saja ia tidak membolos saat ujian, pasti sekarang ia sudah hampir lulus sarjana. Selain jenius, Sasuke dikaruniai wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis yang membuatnya semakin digilai gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Hanya saja sikapnya yang super dingin membuat para penggemarnya takut untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Yamato-sensei dengan suara tinggi. Namun yang ditanya tidak menjawab, terlalu asyik mendengarkan musik. Yamato-sensei menghembuskan napasnya menahan emosi. Ia harus bersabar menghadapi pemuda satu ini. Disamping keluarga Uchiha merupakan salah satu penyumbang terbesar bagi kelangsungan sekolah, Sasuke juga telah banyak berprestasi yang melambungkan nama Konoha High School. Kepiawaiannya bermain gitar telah diakui oleh para penikmat musik kelas atas.

Saat istirahat, Sakura tak henti memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas di mejanya. Sudah lama ia memendam perasaan suka terhadap Uchiha yang satu ini. Namun ia tahu betul bahwa hal ini akan merepotkan bagi Sasuke. Oleh karena itu hingga saat ini Sakura belum berani untuk mengatakannya kepada Sasuke.

"Jika kau terus memelototinya begitu, bisa-bisa dia mimpi buruk!" ujar Ino yang membuyarkan konsentrasi Sakura.

"Eh? A-aku tidak melotot, kok!" seru Sakura panik. "La-lagipula aku 'kan tidak sedang memperhatikan Sasuke!"

"Wah, waaaah… aku 'kan tidak bilang Sasuke~" Ino tersenyum jahil "Kau ini terlalu mudah dibaca, Sakura." Perlahan Ino mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. "Kapan kau mau bilang padanya? Atau… dia untukku saja?" bisik Ino yang disambut jitakan Sakura.

"Kau ini usil sekali, sih!" muka Sakura memerah. Ino tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini terlalu lamban, Sakura. Dari dulu sampai sekarang sama sekali belum ada kemajuan. Setidaknya berusaha untuk mendekatinya pun tidak!" Cibir Ino.

"Hei, hei… kau tau sendiri 'kan bagaimana dia? Kau ingat saat Karin, si kacamata itu nekat memberinya kue saat pelajaran PKK?" Sakura teringat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat seorang gadis dari kelas tari memberanikan diri untuk memberi Sasuke kue buatannya.

Flashback mode: on

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. I-ini un-tukmu!" dengan gugup Karin memberikan sekotak kue berbentuk hati kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"I-ini buatanku saat praktek PKK ta-tadi." Kata Karin dengan suara bergetar. "Ku harap ka-kau mau memakannya…"

Sasuke mendengus. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ia benci yang seperti ini. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke… Ini ku-kubuat khusus untukmu…" Sasuke berdiri, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Karin. Ditatapnya gadis berkacamata itu dengan 'sadis'.

"Dengar. Aku bukan orang yang kelaparan sehingga membutuhkan makanan seperti ini!" Kata sasuke dingin. Wajah Karin memucat, namun ia belum menyerah. Sudah lama ia mengincar Sasuke.

"Se-setidaknya coba sesuap saja! Ku mohon…"

"Aku. Tidak suka. Makanan. Manis." Ujar si Uchiha dengan penuh penekanan dan tatapan sinis. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Para penonton ikut terdiam melihat adegan itu.

"Hooi Sasuke~ Kalau kau tidak mau untukku saja!" Seru Chouji yang sedang asyik mengunyah keripik kentang. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah Chouji, kemudian mengoper pemberian Karin kepada si gembul Chouji. Kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Karin yang langsung menangis melihat hasil jerih payahnya di berikan ke orang lain. Dengan lahapnya Chouji menghabiskan kue tersebut.

Flashback mode: off

Begitulah Sasuke Uchiha. Dingin dan misterius. Namun disitulah sifatnya yang digilai para gadis. Sakura agaknya berbeda. Dia justru menemukan sisi lain dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha secara tak sengaja. Dan itulah yang membuatnya jatuh hati kepada Sasuke.

Flashbackmode: on

Sakura berlari ke atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya untuk bernyanyi. Tanpa buang waktu, ia mendendangkan suaranya yang merdu . Tak jauh dari sana, terdengar suara dengkuran. Sakura mencari sumber suara itu.

Ternyata seorang pemuda tengah berbaring dengan beralaskan tas di sana. Wajahnya tertutup oleh jas sekolahnya. Sakura mendekati pemuda itu. Di amatinya untuk mencari tau siapa yang berada dibalik jas tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke…?" Gumam Sakura ketika melihat nama yang tertera di jas yang menutupi sebagian besar si pemuda itu.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Eh?" Sakura kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari balik jas tadi. "A-apa?"

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau berhenti bernyanyi?" Akhirnya pemuda itu terbangun lalu menyingkap jasnya. Di hadapannnya ada Sakura yang tengah terkagum-kagum melihat ketampanan Sasuke. Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya yang membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara dengkuran. Ternyata itu kau. Ng… Maaf kalau aku menganggu tidurmu. Aku akan mencari tempat lain untuk bernyanyi."

"Tidak apa. Suaramu lah yang membuatku tertidur."

Kontan saja wajah Sakura memerah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Teruskan saja. Aku mau tidur."

Refleks, Sakura mengangguk keras. Dilantunkannya sebuah lagu berirama lambat. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda yang terbuai oleh nyanyiannya.

"Sudah tidur, ya?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke . Wajah yang biasanya dingin itu terlihat begitu manis saat tertidur. Sakura hati ia berharap saat-saat yang damai itu berjalan lambat. Tanpa ia sadari, Sakura pun ikut tertidur …

"Hei!" Seru seseorang bersuara rendah membangunkan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya yang masih kabur menangkap sesosok rupawan di hadapannya.

"Ng…?" Sakura mengusap-usap matanya.

"Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Kau mau pulang atau tetap disini?" Tanya suara rendah tersebut.

"I-ini bukan mimpi?" Sakura mencubit lengannya sendiri. Terasa sakit, tentu saja. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ano… aku mau pulang saja. Sa-sampai jumpa!" Sakura berdiri lalu merapikan rok dan rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Lalu dengan gugup menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu. Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Haruno Sakura…"

"Sakura, ya? Terima kasih telah membuatku tertidur pulas. Suaramu indah sekali." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura terperanjat melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum walaupun hanya sekejap. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mematung di tempat. Wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku rasa…. Aku jatuh cinta."

Flashback mode: off

"Hei Sakura! Lihat itu!" kata Ino yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino. Di sana ada Jugo yang sedang menggandeng Karin dengan bangga.

"Hee? Mereka pacaran? Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Karin, senior mereka dari kelas tari, tergila-gila dengan Sasuke. Ino mengangkat bahu.

"Yang aku tau, Jugo memang sudah lama mengincar Karin…" ujar Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk dan kembali memperhatikan pasangan yang lewat barusan. Dari arah yang berlawanan Sasuke berjalan dengan santai. Jugo, yang memang teman Sasuke menyapanya.

"Hei Sasuke. Lama tak jumpa. Apa kabar?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Yo." Sapanya pendek. Diliriknya gadis di sebelah Jugo. Karin. Gadis yang belakangan ini masih berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini Karin, kekasihku. Karin, ini Sasuke, temanku." Ujar Jugo. Jugo merupakan murid dari jurusan olahraga Konoha High school. Jadi dia tidak tahu kabar yang beredar di jurusan seni, termasuk soal Krin dan Sasuke. Dia pikir Karin dan Sasuke tidak saling mengenal.

"Hoo... Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat. Kalian pasangan yang serasi."

"Terima kasih…" kata Karin dengan suara semanis mungkin. Membuat yang mendengarnya ingin muntah saja! "Nee Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku?"

"Kapan kau akan menggandeng seorang gadis seperti aku?" sambung Jugo.

"Aduuuuh… Apa yang mereka bicarakan sih? Ino apa ka- eh? Kemana dia?" Sakura menoleh ke tempat duduk Ino yang ternyata sudah kosong. Ternyata Ino sudah ikut menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Yah, mungkin suatu hari nanti."

"Memangnya gadis seperti apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Karin sambil menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke mengerti maksud tatapan gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, jaa~" Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Karin tetap menatap Sasuke sampai sosok itu hilang dari pandangannya. Jugo pun menggandeng Karin untuk pergi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?"

"Apa?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti begitu mendengar suara barusan. Sakura mendapat tugas piket untuk membuang sampah sepulang sekolah. Namun Ia urungkan niatnya untuk membuang sampah dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Sasuke? Sedang bicara dengan siapa, ya?

"Aku suka padamu, Sasuke Uchiha! Dari dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang!"

"Kau tidak pantas berbicara begitu. Kau 'kan, sudah punya Jugo. "

"Dia tak lebih dari pelampiasan! Ini semua karena aku lelah! Lelah akan sikapmu yang tidak pernah berubah! Tetap dingin! Padahal aku selalu menantimu!"

"Aku tidak butuh penantianmu."

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Airmata Karin mulai menetes. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa suka padaku?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang kurang dari diriku?"'

Sasuke tetap terdiam. Muak. Muak dengan tangis Karin yang menurutnya merepotkan. Kalau memang tidak suka kenapa memaksa? Keluhnya dalam hati. Ingin ia utarakan keluhannya, namun takut tangisan Karin makin menjadi-jadi, dan itu makin merepotkan.

"Bisakah kita coba dulu? Kau pasti akan menyukaiku, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak akan pacaran dengan gadis yang tidak aku sukai."

"Cium aku. Maka aku akan berhenti mengejarmu"

"Kau ini gila ya?

"Ya. Aku ini gila karena kau."

Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi Karin. Dia segera berbalik untuk pergi, sebelum kepalan tangannya bertindak. Namun Karin menariknya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Gadis itu mendekatkan wajah Sasuke dan merapatkan bibirnya….

Sakura terperangah melihat adegan itu. Tanpa disadari, tempat sampah yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Karin menarik wajahnya, lalu mencari sumber suara benda yang terjatuh. Ditatapnya Sakura yang terdiam di tempat dengan pandangan marah.

"Ano... G-gomen! Aku h-hanya kebetulan lewat! Ka-kalian teruskan saja! Jaa-…" dengan panik Sakura mengambil tempat sampah yang terjatuh itu lalu bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu!"

"Y-ya?" Sakura menoleh sementara Karin mendekatinya. Kemudian gadis berkacamata itu membanting tempat sampah yang dipegang Sakura hingga isinya berhamburan keluar. Sakura tercengang.

"Kau..! Kau mengintip ya? Tidak sopan!" Bentak Karin.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bohong!" Karin bersiap melayangkan tamparannya ke Sakura. Namun seseorang menahannya. Mencengkram pergelangan tangan Karin dengan kuat. Sasuke.

"Hentikan."

"Sa..Suke?"

"Sa-Sasuke, ittai…" Karin meringis kesakitan. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya tiba-tiba dan membuat Karin terjatuh. Sasuke lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku muak dengan perbuatanmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Karin dengan tajam. Wajah Karin memerah. Rasa malu bercampur dengan kesal bercampur di benaknya. Namun rasa sakit hati atas ucapan Sasuke barusan lebih membuncah. Gadis berambut merah itu menangis. Sasuke mengenggam Sakura dan mendekati Karin.

"Jika kau berani mengganggu gadis ini… Kau akan berurusan denganku." Sasuke menekankan kata-katanya dihadapan Karin. Sakura hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Satu hal lagi," ucap Sasuke sebelum berbalik pergi. "Mulai sekarang jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku."

Karin hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Kemudian Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk pergi meninggalkan Karin.

.

"Ng… Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Sakura agak takut. Daritadi ia hanya mengikuti Sasuke berjalan tanpa mengetahui kemana tujuan mereka. Dan sedari tadi Sasuke terus berjalan dalam diam dengan membawa Sakura dalam genggamannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik.

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Hee? Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku sudah seenaknya menarikmu." Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

"Daijoubo. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih kepadamu…"

"Hn. Baiklah, aku mau pulang." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis dibelakangnya. "Kau tidak pulang?"

Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Ada yang sudah lama ingin dia sampaikan. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke yang tampan. "Ano, Sasuke… Bo-bolehkah…"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersamamu? Bolehkah?" Sakura mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Akhirnya kusampaikan juga! Serunya dalam hati.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Jawaban Sasuke membuatnya girang setengah mati. Gadis itu lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Memang tidak ada percakapan dalam perjalanan mereka, namun Sakura merasa begitu gembira. Tiba-tiba sekitar empat orang laki-laki menghadang mereka berdua.

"Jugo? Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Jugo langsung memberikan pukulan di wajah Sasuke hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Sakura menjerit melihat perbuatan Jugo. Gadis itu ingin menolong Sasuke namun teman Jugo memeganginya.

"Kau apakan pacarku? Hah?" Jugo mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Kemudian pukulannya kembali mendarat di wajah Sasuke. Kedua teman Jugo ikut membantu Jugo. Laki-laki yang memegangi Sakura membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin seorang gadis terlibat. Sakura yang tidak diperbolehkan menyaksikan perkelahian itu hanya bisa berharap semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura terkejut, namun keterkejutannya hilang berganti kekhawatiran begitu mengetahui orang itu adalah Sasuke, dengan memar di wajahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"Gomen, kau jadi ketakutan. Mereka sudah pergi."

Sakura melihat gerombolan tadi menjauh dengan tertatih-tatih. Sasuke berhasil menghadapi mereka seorang diri. Sakura sedikit lupa, Sasuke itu jago berkelahi. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Pelipisnya sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke… Wajahmu…"

"Ah, ini? Tak apa."

Sakura lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu memberikannya kepada Sasuke. "ini, supaya darahnya berhenti…"

"Sankyuu." Sasuke menerima sapu tangan Sakura, kemudian menyeka pelipisnya yang terluka. Kemudian keheningan meliputi mereka berdua. Namun tetap saja Sakura merasa senang. Baginya, berada disamping Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Hei,"

"Ya?"

"Menyanyilah."

"Eh?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke, yang terlihat serius memintanya bernyanyi. Lalu Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Suasana tampak sepi, hanya ada Sasuke dan dirinya yang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu sore untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman. Langit pun mulai berubah warna.

Sakura menarik napas perlahan, kemudian dilantunkannya sebuah lagu. Michi To You All

_Kimi no kokoro he, Kimi no kokoro he…~ Todoke, Todoke, Todoke…~_

_(your heart), _

_Boku no kokoro ga, Kimi no kokoro he…~ Todoku you ni…_

_(my heart, to your heart)_

_Utauyo…~_

_(I sing…)_

_._

Usai menyanyikan lagu itu, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Bagus tidak? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku selalu menyukainya."

Deg! Mendengar itu jantung Sakura berdegup cepat. Suaraku? Atau Aku? Pikirnya. Gadis itu memberanikan diri melihat Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Kedua iris mereka bertemu. Raven dan emerald.

"Suaramu… dan dirimu, Sakura."

Sakura terpana seakan tak percaya. "K-kau bercanda, ya?"

"Memangnya wajahku menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu?"

Iris emerald Sakura menatap lurus bola mata raven Sasuke. Disana ada tatapan tajam, yang menunjukkan keseriusan pemiliknya. "Sejak kapan…?"

"Mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya bahwa setiap kali kau bernyanyi di atap, aku mendengarkanmu. Aku selalu penasaran dengan pemilik suara indah itu. Dan pertemuan kita waktu itu membuatku sadar, bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Sakura hanya bisa berharap bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi semata. Sosok yang selama ini hanya berada dalam pandangan jauh, menyatakan perasaannya. Dengan wajah memerah, Sakura menjawabnya. "Watashi mo, Sasuke-kun…"

Kemudian, disaksikan langit senja, Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Sakura.

.

**Sakura no Uta-FIN.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

AN

Hai ^^ kali ini Meirnpyon kembali. Masih di fandom yang sama dan di genre yang sama. Tadinya saya bingung. Fic ini mending dibuat Oneshot/ multichap. Akhirnya… fic ini jadi dalam bentuk oneshot berbeda untuk setiap musim dan pair. dan tetap saja mencacat lela (plesetan meraja lela. *digeplak*)

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Aluto yang berjudul Michi To You All yang dinyanyikan oleh Sakura di taman. Lagunya bagus ya… Author aja suka :3

Nah. Di fic series ini bakal ada empat musim dengan empat couple yang berbeda.

Di musim semi, ada SasuSaku.

Siapakah yang muncul di musim selanjutnya?

Nantikan saja. Hehe. Baiklah, Review please :)

Seasons of Love – Spring.


End file.
